Thunderbirds 2086 - Cloudburst and Nightmare
|running time = 54 minutes |catalogue number = VC1063 |rating = }} Thunderbirds 2086 - Cloudburst and Nightmare is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 28th April 1986. Description In the 21st century Mankind will have pushed back the frontiers of science in a way we can scarcely conceive of today. Space exploration, energy development and biological as well as environmental sciences will enable the earth to progress beyond our wildest dreams. Alongside such far-reaching changes will come new and unsuspected hazards. One organization will be ready, International Rescue with its fleet of Thunderbirds. Join the crew of these fantastic crafts on ARCOLOGY, a vast city complex in the Pacific, where they are ready to face any danger, no matter how desperate. Goofs *On the front and spine of the video cover, The Video Collection logo has the word 'the' missing. However, the error was not applied on the video tape label. This same problem applies on the SuperTed - Volume 1 - Six Exciting Episodes VHS. Opening (Original 1986 release) * Warning screen (1985-1986) * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) * Video Collection International "Stars upon stars upon stars" promo from 1986 * Thunderbirds 2086 intro * Start of Cloudburst (1982) Closing (Original 1986 release) * End of Nightmare (1982) * Thunderbirds 2086 closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1985-1986) Opening (Rare 1986 release) (with no trailer) * Warning screen (1986-1995) * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) * Thunderbirds 2086 intro * Start of Cloudburst (1982) Closing (Rare 1986 release) (with no trailer) * End of Nightmare (1982) * Thunderbirds 2086 closing credits * The Video Collection logo (1986-1995) Trailers and info 1986 first release The Video Collection advert of "Stars upon stars upon stars" in 1986 which features: *Brief clips from various VHS titles that jump into shot one by one which are"Minder on the Orient Express" (George Cole and Dennis Waterman scenes), "Young at Heart" (Frank Sinatra scene), John Wayne as "The Quiet Man" (train carriage window scene), "Young at Heart" (Doris Day scene), "The Gay Divorcee" (Ginger Rogers and Fred Astaire dancing scene) "Mr. T." (live action sequence from the "Mr. T" cartoon show), a scene of Jasper Carrott's 1979 live stage show, Barry Minalow and a football match. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one quick first second as comes... *A clip from the 1933 musical film of "Flying Down to Rio" starring Fred Astaire and Ginger Rogers. *A clip from the 1951 action war movie of ""Flying Leathernecks" starring John Wayne. *A clip from the 1946 epic Western film of "Duel in the Sun" starring Gregory Peck and Jennifer Jones. *A clip from the 1960 romantic comedy film of "The Grass is Greener" starring Robert Mitchum and Cary Grant *A clip from the 1947 fantasy film of "Sinbad the Sailor" starring Douglas Fairbanks, Jr. The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one second quick second as comes... *A number of clips from a selection of titles for younger viewers including, "He-Man", "Scooby Goes Hollywood" and "The Wind in the Willows". The brief scene of the Video Collection logo plays for one third quick second as comes... *A clip from 1985-1986 British TV crime drama of "Dempsey and Makepeace" *A clip from the 1985 British comedy/thriller TV film "Minder on the Orient Express" At the end of this advert The Video Collection logo plays for a long time whilst the announcer informs that all these titles and many more are available in a collector's high street at one unbeatable price and he finally announces people to start their collection today. Gallery Thunderbirds-2086-Cloudburst-And-Nightmare-_57.jpg|Back cover Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:ITC Entertainment Category:Thunderbirds 2086 Category:1986 VHS Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection "Stars upon stars upon stars" advert from 1986 Category:BBFC U Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:Thunderbirds Category:VHS Videos with No trailers